Blessing
by Saun
Summary: Haruka and Michiru: Baby makes three


Blessing  
by Saun haruka_loves_michiru@hotmail.com  
Rated:PG  
Haruka and Michiru  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon & Company do not belong to me. I just   
borrowed them for a bit.  
My personal recommendation for thoroughly understanding this fic:  
Read Fulfillment, Aishiteru, and Increscent first. Of course,   
this is not entirely necessary;-) Read it and let me know  
what you think.   
  
Haruka welcomed the feel of the wind sifting through her hair.   
She pressed her foot a little more firmly onto the gas. She took a   
second to glance at Michiru seated beside her. After satisfying her   
protective instincts, she returned her attention to the road.   
Michiru's hands rested on her swollen belly. She was due next week and   
Haruka stayed with her constantly. They had been relaxing at home when  
Michiru had begun to speak wistfully about how she loved the sea and  
missed the fresh air. Recognizing that her wife was miserable, Haruka  
had offered to take Michiru for a drive. Haruka had been pleased to   
see the light rekindle in her lover's eyes.  
  
She had explained things to Setsuna, grabbed her keys, and   
helped Michiru get settled in the car. She had put the top down on the  
yellow convertible and sped to the outskirts of Tokyo. They were now  
finally nearing their destination, a hill where one could see to the  
coast and be gently caressed by the wind. The site was secluded in the  
middle of a small glen. Haruka felt it was a wonderful, private  
spot to spend a little time alone with her wife.  
  
Haruka slowed as she approached the overlook. Michiru gasped in  
pleasure. From here she could feel embraced by the majesty of the  
ocean; she watched white peaks rush inland with the tide while  
inhaling the salty air that drifted up to them. Haruka looked at  
her lovingly.  
  
"Do you like it?"  
  
"It's beautiful, Love. Thank you for bringing me here. I thought  
I was going to go stir crazy, especially with everyone always  
fussing over me."  
  
"I just want you to be happy."  
  
"Oh," Michiru sighed as she laid her head on Haruka's shoulder.  
She relaxed against her lover, shifting in her seat, trying to get  
comfortable.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Haruka, ever alert to Michiru's feelings.  
  
"I hurt my back painting."  
  
"I'm sorry, sweetheart. Do you want me to massage it for you?"  
  
"Maybe later when you can put some more oil on my stomach so I don't  
get stretch marks."  
  
Haruka was amused at Michiru's continued worry about her appearance.  
  
"I don't think you have to worry; your skin is pretty supple. I  
haven't seen even the first sign of any stretch marks. And trust me,  
I've checked all over," she teased her mate.  
  
Leaning down, she placed a soft kiss on Michiru's perfect mouth.  
Michiru kissed back, pleased to have this special time with Haruka.  
They just relaxed, resting their heads together. Haruka rubbed   
Michiru's belly, caressing her wife and unborn child at the same   
moment. Michiru slid her hands down to enfold Haruka's. They were so  
content to be in each other's company that they failed to hear the   
first telltale crashing sounds coming from within the trees to their   
left. Suddenly, a daimon burst into the clearing.  
  
"Zap-per!" it screamed.  
  
Haruka jerked back. The thing rushed past them and disappeared into  
the trees on the other side. It appeared to be a leftover from the  
Death Busters. Haruka wondered how it had survived so long, but then  
shoved such thoughts aside for later. She looked at Michiru.  
  
"You stay here, I'll be right back."  
  
Michiru grabbed her mate's hands and squeezed.  
  
Haruka leapt from the car and pulled out her henshin wand. She lifted  
her hand and called out, "Uranus Crystal Power... Make up!"  
  
Yellow energy ribbons surrounded Haruka and reformed into her senshi  
fuku. She sped off, disappearing into the trees.  
  
Michiru sat in the car fuming. She was tired, bloated and sore. All  
she had wanted was to spend the afternoon alone with her wife and best  
friend. Haruka was the only thing that made the dull ache in her back  
bearable. 'How dare that stupid daimon infringe on my afternoon.' She  
heard crashing in the underbrush; it sounded as if they were returning.  
Michiru rolled her unwieldy body out of the car and held onto the door  
as she steadied herself. She reached into her dimensional pocket and  
pulled out her henshin wand.  
  
"Neptune Crystal Power... Make up!"  
  
Her senshi uniform materialized, automatically stretching to   
accommodate her rounded form. She moved away from the convertible and   
stood there with her arms folded, waiting for the daimon and Uranus to  
return.  
  
"Zapp-er!" the daimon screamed. It had encountered an odd creature   
in the woods. After being repeatedly punched and kicked by this Sailor  
Uranus person, the daimon desperately sought escape. It exploded into  
the clearing. Frantic from being chased, it attacked the first thing  
it saw, which was a big yellow monster.  
  
"Zappiiing!" the daimon screamed as powerful streams of electricity  
shot from its fingertips and tore into the metal frame of the Ferrari.  
  
Sailor Uranus cleared several fallen trees and raced back to where   
she had left Michiru. Reaching her destination, the first thing she   
noticed was a shocked looking Sailor Neptune staring at something past   
the daimon.  
  
"Neptune! Are you all right?"  
  
The other senshi just pointed.  
  
Haruka looked; her brain refused to register what her eyes saw.   
'NOO!' The furious senshi whirled, eyes blazing, and advanced on the  
daimon.  
  
"My car! Damn you! Look what you did to my car!!!"  
  
The daimon was beginning to realize that it might have made a deadly  
mistake.  
  
Uranus raised her hand, pausing in her cursing only to call her   
attack,  
  
"World Shaking!! World Shaking!"  
  
She threw the attacks in rapid succession. The daimon began to buckle  
under the onslaught. She briefly considered switching to Space Sword  
Blaster, but decided that would be too swift and painless a death for  
this particular youma.  
  
"World Shaking!"  
  
She heard Neptune behind her call out, "Deep Submerge!!"  
  
With a final scream, the daimon vanished in a blaze of light,   
reforming into a regular bug zapper.  
  
Sailor Uranus jumped up and down like a small child.  
  
"Yeah, we got 'em!" She was thrilled. A vengeful light gleamed in  
her dark teal eyes.  
  
"Uranus?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"My water just broke."  
  
"I know, Love, I saw it! You nailed him! Ha!" Sailor Uranus gave  
the bug zapper a last kick.  
  
"Haruka no baka! My water broke; I'm having the baby!"  
  
"Nani?" Uranus spun to see Neptune leaning forward clutching her  
belly. Her lovely and usually placid features were scrunched in pain.  
  
"Shimatta!" Haruka's eyes went wide. She ran over to her wife.  
"Hold on."  
  
Uranus raced to the car. She slid over the ruined upholstery,  
into the driver's seat. She tried to crank the engine, but the car  
just made a grinding noise. Sailor Uranus leapt out, ran to the  
front of the vehicle and jerked the hood open.  
  
As the contraction faded, Neptune was able to focus on her partner.  
Neptune could see Uranus' blue skirt and long legs as she tried  
desperately to start the car. When she stood up, her eyes were squeezed  
tightly shut and her gloved fists were clenched at her side. She was  
also making odd little noises that sounded like an asphyxiating cat:  
Neptune knew that things were dire when her wife resorted to that.  
Finally, Uranus let her hands fall limply to her side. She slammed the  
hood down and walked to Neptune's side.  
  
"I'm sorry, Love, it's not going to work."  
  
"Uranus, what are we going to do now?" Michiru was worried; this was  
her first baby and she had planned to have it in the hospital in an  
underwater birthing tank.  
  
Haruka's eyes lit up suddenly. "Hang on Sweetheart." She pulled out  
her communicator watch. "Setsuna, this is Uranus. We've had a little  
problem and need to be picked up."  
  
Setsuna's voice came back loud and clear. "Okay, where are you?  
Haruka gave her their exact location. "Umm, Setsuna, you'd better   
step on it."  
  
"Why are you hurt?"  
  
"No, uh, Michiru's in labor." Haruka looked at her beloved, once  
again tensed with a contraction.  
  
"Nani?!!?" Setsuna's cool slipped for a second. She regained her  
composure, "All right, we'll be there as soon as we can."  
She turned off her watch. "Hotaru!!"  
  
"Hai, Setsuna-mama"  
  
"Go get your Michiru-mama's suitcase!"  
  
"The one next to the door?"  
  
"Yes, and hurry!!"  
  
Uranus was trying to help the recently detransformed Michiru get  
comfortable, when they heard more crashing in the underbrush. Thinking  
that it might be another loose daimon, Uranus stood in front of  
Michiru, shielding her wife with her own body. Michiru was whimpering  
slightly in distress. A figure burst into the clearing, covered in   
twigs and grass stains.  
  
"Stop right there! You intruded upon a loving couple's day out. I  
cannot forgive you, Sailor Bishojou senshi, Sai-lor Moon. Tsukini  
kawatte oshiokiyo!"  
  
The blonde girl struck a final pose. Uranus was annoyed with this  
interruption that had distracted her from her partner.  
  
"Not now, Sailor Moon!"  
  
Sailor Moon noticed Michiru lying on the ground. "What happened to  
Michiru-san?"  
  
"She's in labor."  
  
Sailor Moon's hands flew to her mouth. "Nani??"  
  
Michiru grabbed Uranus's hand tightly. "H-haruka, they hurt more."  
  
Uranus smoothed a few strands of sweaty hair away from Michiru's face.  
  
"Setsuna's on her way sweetheart."  
  
"Make her hurry. Itai!"  
  
"I know it hurts." Uranus answered in what she hoped was a soothing  
voice.  
  
"What should I do?" Sailor Moon was dancing nervously from one foot   
to the other. She calmed slightly as Michiru's face slowly relaxed.  
  
"Better?" Uranus asked softly.  
  
Michiru responded to the husky voice she so loved and nodded weakly.  
  
Sailor Moon knelt beside her friend and patted the woman's hard   
stomach.  
  
"It will be okay, Michiru-san. Setsuna-san will get here any   
minute."  
  
  
This had, in fact, been Setsuna's intention. She had grabbed   
Hotaru and the hospital bag and rushed out the door. Once she was in her   
maroon mini-van she had zipped off into Tokyo - only to be caught in  
afternoon traffic. Thirty-five minutes later, calm Setsuna had  
vanished and road rage Setsuna had taken over. "Baka!" she screamed  
out the window, shaking a slender fist. A car pulled off the road,  
opening a space ahead of Setsuna. Someone from the next lane tried  
to slide into the vacant spot, but Setsuna cut him off, cackling  
maniacally when she heard the resulting horn blasts. Hotaru sat   
quietly, taking in everything.  
  
"Setsuna-mama..."  
  
"Not now, Hotaru! We can't afford to lose ground. We have to get to  
your Michiru-mama!"  
  
She hunched forward over the steering wheel, her red eyes glowing   
with an unholy light. She vaguely resembled a gargoyle Hotaru had once  
seen in a book. The child sighed. If Setsuna-mama wanted to do this the   
hard way, well, that was just fine with her. With Setsuna in this state  
of mind, Michiru-mama was probably better off where she was.  
  
Across town Michiru writhed on the ground in pain. Her slender   
fingers dug into the dirt. It felt as if her pelvis was being ripped   
apart by a tremendous force. She lay back, gasping and trying to ride   
the crest of the pain.  
  
Haruka knelt at her feet clad only in her black pants and sports  
bra. She was checking how far along her wife was. Earlier, Sailor Moon  
had discreetly turned her head while Uranus slid off Michiru's   
underwear and gently parted her legs. Haruka had then detransformed   
and removed her white silk shirt, draping it over Michiru's thighs to  
afford her some modesty.  
  
"I think the baby is coming soon," Haruka said worriedly  
Sailor Moon looked up, "How do you know?"  
  
"She's dilated like the video they showed us in Lamaze class. And   
the contractions are less than two minutes apart. I don't think we're going  
to make it to the hospital."  
  
"Haruka!" Michiru cried out and reached for her wife's hand. Haruka  
scooted up next to Michiru's head. She planted a tender kiss on the  
other woman's brow.  
  
"Where's Setsuna?"  
  
"I don't know, sweetheart."  
  
"I'm g-going to kill her."  
  
"I know, I know." Haruka said placatingly. She winced a second later  
when Michiru squeezed her hand tightly. She thought to tease her mate  
to take her mind off the awful pain. Flexing her hand within the  
powerful grip, she smiled softly and whispered to her darling, "Michiru,  
Love, I - want you to touch me gently."  
  
Michiru's eyes sparked blue fire as she reared up, "Never again!" she  
spat.  
  
Sailor Moon flushed and Haruka had to swallow a laugh to avoid   
further irritating her dangerous wife.  
  
"Ahh, Haruka, I think it's time." Michiru could feel the pressure  
building in her abdomen.  
  
"Okay, Sailor Moon."  
  
"Nani?! What am I supposed to do?"  
  
Haruka regarded her levelly. "When the baby comes out... catch it."  
Haruka felt as if she were back coaching Hotaru's little league team.  
  
"Okay, Michiru, Love, the next time you feel a contraction...push!"  
  
"Hai, Haruka."  
  
Sailor Moon positioned herself between Michiru's legs, swallowing  
nervously at the thought of what she was about to do.  
  
When the next wave came Michiru bore down as hard as she could. She  
gripped Haruka's hand tightly. Michiru's strong muscles contracted and  
pushed the baby's head out.  
  
"I can see it! It's coming!"  
  
"Good, Michiru. You can do it. Breathe... That's it. Now push..."  
  
Michiru gathered herself and with a pain filled cry pushed with   
all her strength. The bloody little bundle slid from Michiru's womb into   
Sailor Moon's gloved hands.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" she squealed as the hot little life landed in her   
palms.  
  
The baby started at the sharp sound. Haruka moved over and quickly  
cleared the tiny mouth of mucus. Before anything else could be done,  
the baby let out a high pitched wail. Haruka willed the space sword to  
appear and then carefully unsheathed it. She cut the cord quickly.   
Little legs and arms flailed as the baby continued to squall.  
  
"Oh, poor baby," Michiru whispered, reaching for her child. Haruka  
wrapped the baby in her shirt and handed it to Michiru.  
  
"How beautiful," Michiru breathed. Haruka was in a state of shock,  
thinking, 'we made this perfect little creature.'  
  
Michiru started counting fingers. Haruka caught one of the little  
waving feet and planted a kiss on the bottom of it. The baby started  
to quiet down; its wide blue eyes taking in everything. Moon finally  
allowed her transformation to wear off. Haruka handed Usagi the baby,  
so she could clean Michiru and make her more comfortable.  
  
Usagi cradled the little fuzzy head. The baby just stared; its big  
blue eyes locked on the Princess'. A little hand closed around Usagi's  
offered finger. Usagi was entranced by the baby.  
  
"Sugoi! You're so cute, just like your Mama and Papa."  
  
Back in Tokyo, Setsuna was still caught in traffic. She was yelling  
at people and honking the horn. She was riding the bumper of the car  
in front of her. Other drivers were also yelling at her. Hotaru sat  
in the back, holding her head in her hands.  
  
"Setsuna-mama..."  
  
"Be quiet, Hotaru."  
  
Hotaru was finished being quiet. "Set-suna!!"  
  
Setsuna was stunned at her daughter's tone. "Hotaru?"  
  
The girl had reverted to her normal sweet, docile self.  
  
"Setsuna-mama, you *are* the senshi of time and space."  
The older woman blinked.  
  
No one was really sure when the maroon mini-van disappeared from  
their midst, but those that noted the absence were glad it was gone.  
  
  
In the little clearing, there was a blinding flash of light. Haruka  
looked up just in time to see the mini-van appear. Sailor Pluto and  
Hotaru hopped out and ran over to them.  
  
"Where have you been?" Haruka demanded in a furious whisper. She  
didn't want to wake Michiru, who had fallen asleep with her aqua head  
resting in Haruka's lap.  
  
Hotaru looked up at Sailor Pluto. "Setsuna-mama got lost."  
  
She hadn't really needed to explain since Haruka wasn't listening.  
Haruka gathered Michiru to her, keeping one alert eye on Usagi  
and the baby. The tall blonde senshi tenderly cradled her mate and  
carried her to the van, easing her onto one of the seats. Before she  
left, she rummaged through the suitcase; Michiru had packed clothes  
for Haruka also since Haruka was not about to leave Michiru in the  
hospital alone. Haruka pulled out one of her shirts and put it on.  
When she returned to the group, they were all admiring the baby.  
  
"It looks like you, Haruka." Setsuna said smiling warmly.  
  
"I think it has Michiru-mama's eyes."  
  
"All babies are born with blue eyes, Hotaru-chan."  
  
"I think you're just perfect," Usagi said to the baby pulling it  
closer to her.  
  
"We have to get them to the hospital." Haruka reminded them. Although  
she also wanted to admire her child, she wanted Michiru and the baby  
safely ensconced in a hospital room as soon as possible.  
  
Hotaru ran back and crawled into the van, trying not to disturb her  
Michiru-mama. Usagi walked over very carefully holding the baby with  
Haruka right beside her the whole time. Haruka reclaimed the baby   
before Usagi hopped in the front seat.  
  
"Haruka," Michiru called softly from the back.  
  
Haruka climbed in beside her wife and carefully shut the sliding   
door. Setsuna slid into the front seat and started the engine. They   
stopped on the way to the hospital to drop off Usagi. The girl   
planted a final kiss on the baby's head while Haruka and Michiru   
smiled proudly. She waved to them as she walked toward her house.  
  
"Congratulations on the birth of your son!"  
  
That stopped everyone in the van. Setsuna and Hotaru's eyes went   
wide. Haruka looked at Michiru and they slowly unwrapped the makeshift  
swaddling.  
  
"Oh my..."  
  
"Kami-sama..."  
  
"Well, there go all of the names we had picked out."  
  
"I have a brother?"  
  
"It certainly looks that way, Hime-chan."  
  
"Sugoi!"  
  
  
Okay, I am by no means done with pregnant Michiru:-) If you haven't  
noticed we are doing things slightly out of order here. Haruka  
and Michiru are married, but I haven't finished that fic yet,   
I was inspired about this one though, so enjoy.  
I know I didn't name him yet, but I have it picked out so be   
patient with me.  
Thank you to everyone who helped me out with this one.  
Bear with me everybody, I have 30 pages of Autobiographical writings  
due for my summer course, but I will try to finish another fic soon.  
Thank you,  
Saun  
  
  



End file.
